mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
LET THE INFOWARS BEGIN (Feat: Jazzimus and Elyoria, Savagicons V. CNN)
History: Elyoria:"Jazz... I regret this... but we have to team up.. against the greatest enemy of All Time." Jazzimus:"And who the fuck may that be?" Elyoria:"Clinton News Network, Also known as 'CNN'.." Jazzimus:"Perfect.. assemble all your troops." As Jazzimus and Elyoria talked, they'd get ambushed by Fake News drones. Jazzimus:"Oh, look, an ABC drone.." He'd then fire at it, using Flashbee's grenade launcher. He blew it up to shreds. Elyoria: "And a BuzzFeed drone, incoming!" Not just one, but nine of said drone would fire on them. Jazzimus would ignite his Purple Lightsaber, cleaving past them and slicing them all in two. Elyoria would fire at Huffington Post drones with Observer's Fusion Cannon. Grenjet:"There's too many, Sirs!" He'd be swarmed by CNN drones, and let out his full venomous arsenal. They'd turn into goop. Elyoria'd then see more of them, and sic the Safetycons, Helicons and Lancers on them. Paul Joseph Watson:"I heard you were fighting against CNN.." Jazzimus:"Yes, we are." PJW:"Well, you need backup." Paul Joseph Watson would fire his 'Imagine My Shock' cannon at some, killing the few as he smirked. He allowed the Decepticons Drones to finish the rest. Alex Jones:"I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Alex would rip his shirt off. Alex Jones:"FOR AMERICA!!!" Alex would then fire his "They're making the frog's gay" rifle at the others, killing them. Donald J. Trump would appear. Jazzimus:"The Legend is here..." Elyoria:"Yes, he is.." Trump:"I WILL BUILD A GREAT GREAT WALL!" Trump then would tag-team with Hardstone and body-slam more CNN drones. Alex Jones:"It's all a conspiracy.. I swear.." Wolf Blitzer would be too busy fighting Aleronia. He'd then lose, and get decapitated. Vladimir Putin would also appear. Vladimir Putin:"*Says something in Russian.*" Jazzimus:"Did you understand what he said?" Jazz would turn to Trump. Trump:"Yes, indeed." Sky-Byte, Pirahnacon and Divefin would be fighting Mainstream Media underwater. Bearing and Grimace would team up, and SugarTits would also make an appearance. Trump:"Covfefe." Jazzimus and Co. would be fighting an onslaught of drones. Autoboticus and Spartacus would yell in unison:"THIS IS SPARTA!" and also attack them. Jazzimus:"We need to get to CNN's headquarters.." Alex Jones:"CNN is ISIS/Daesh/ISIL, they'd be in the Middle East." Jazzimus:"Correct." Jazzimus would then sic the Savagicons, Exiles and Testorioncons to fight any other drones, or anyone else affiliated with them in the cities around the world. Primal, The Great (me) would appear. Primal:"I fought in the Meme Wars of 2016.. It is my pleasure fighting CNN again." Flashbee would be fighting The Young Turks, Anita Sarkeesian and Bernie (COMMIE!) Sanders. He'd use all of his explosives on them. Jazzimus: "Everyone, let's fly to the Middle East." They'd enter Omega Supreme. Omega Supreme:"I thought you forgot about me.. I laid dormant on Cybertron." Jazzimus, everyone else in Unison:"We would never forget, we would never forgive. We're Anonymous." Omega would fly off and land on the other side of Earth, Middle East. They were in Buttfuck, Nowhere now. Jazzimus:"I see Jihadi soldiers, men.." They'd fight, but be met by Pepe the Frog." Salvo would yell:"CNN BACKLASH!" Mark Dice and Andywarski would also fight Jihadi soldiers. Anderson Cooper would also get beheaded by Jazzimus' sword. Jazzimus:"All their base are belong to us." Jazzimus would transform, flying around the Middle East, dogfighting against Airborne CNN Drones. He'd easily take them all out, and then see their headquarters. Jazzimus:"I thought this would've been harder." Jazzimus would cut the roof off of their tower, then kill all their interns. He and Paul Joseph Watson would kill off more people that worked for CNN, and Codebind would hack into CNN and play footage of Trump memes. A voice would be heard. It would be confirmed to be Sasha Fierce. Sasha Fierce:"FOR KEKISTAN!" Great Balls Of Fire hit ABC, CBS, BBC, etc's headquarters. General Graham Cracker and Darthfish would get slaughtered by Goldfield. I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, two number forty-fives, one with Cheese, and some large sodas. 4Chan and Shoe0nHead would join in, also hacking into Fake News. After Jazzimus slaughtered the CNN Employees, he'd yell:"FAKE NEWS!" Jazzimus saw CNN itself. Jazzimus and CNN would have a long-ass duel, with CNN conceding. Jazzimus:"Any last words..?" Jazzimus:"I guess not.." Jazzimus would behead CNN, then blow up their headquarters and fly off. Gunfire was heard around the world as Autobots, Decepticons, Neutrals, other factions were fighting in the war. 1812 Overture would play in the background (like off of V for Vendetta.) Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021